Bodyguard
by KittyThompson
Summary: Als ein ihm bis dahin unbekannter Mann einen Auftrag erteilt, ist John Watson wenig begeistert. Doch er hofft noch, dass der Personenschutz nur eine kurzzeitige Ablenkung von dem Leben ist, was er gerade versucht, sich aufzubauen. Dass aus dem Beschützerjob einmal sein echtes, wahres, komplettes Leben werden würde, konnte er in diesem Moment noch nicht ahnen. (SLASH)
1. Kapitel 1: Der neue Job

**Die Story ist komplett aus der Sicht von John geschrieben und orientiert sich an der Storyline der Serie. Allerdings habe ich einige wesentliche und unwesentliche Fakten und Details geändert und angepasst. Ebenso haben meine Charaktere gewisse Züge, die sie in der Serie nicht haben. Mein Sherlock ist etwas weicher, wird es zumindest im Laufe der Zeit. John ist sehender und kann mehr mit Sherlock mithalten. Und... mein Mycroft ist böse, skrupellos und kalt, auch wenn er manchmal nett rüber kommt. ER IST BÖSE. :-D**

**Wie auch die Serie, fängt die Story damit an, dass Sherlock und John sich kennen lernen und zusammen ziehen. Aber ich gehe später immer mehr weg von der Serie und vor allem der Zeitraum, wo Sherlock weg ist und später wie sie und John sich wiedertreffen, wird DEFINITIV anders sein, als die Serie es vorgibt. (Auch wenn ich mich von Spoilern und Ähnlichem fernhalte, bin ich mir da zu 100 Prozent sicher)**

**Auf die Fälle bin ich nicht groß eingegangen, meist umreiße ich sie nur kurz und hebe Momenten hervor, die für meine Story wichtig sind, oder die ich geändert habe. Das tue ich deshalb, weil Sherlock sich bei den großen Fällen meist nur darauf konzentriert hat und damit waren diese Zeiträume oder Zeitpunkte nicht so interessant für mich und für den Fortgang der Story.**

**Sie ist meine längste Sherlock-Story und wird es wohl auch bleiben. Bisher bin ich bei knapp 200 Seiten. Und ich tendiere so in Richtung 300, wenn sie fertig ist. Ob es so kommt... wer weiß. Viel Spaß beim Lesen.**

**Kommentare, Anregungen und Kritik sind willkommen. Lob natürlich noch mehr.**

* * *

„Ich bin Militärarzt und kein Babysitter für einen kindischen, wildgewordenen Möchtegerndetektiv."

John Watson stand vor dem Tisch des ihm unbekannten Mannes, der ihn zu sich beordert hatte und funkelte ihn wütend an. Sein Haltung war vorbildlich, seine Weigerung, den ihm angebotenen Job zu übernehmen, nicht.

„Doktor Watson, ich weiß, wer Sie sind. Besser als Sie es selber wissen. Und ich darf Sie höflicherweise daran erinnern, dass Sie dem britischen Staat Treue und Gehorsam geschworen haben. Und im Moment bin ich derjenige, der diesem Staat am nächsten kommt. Also werden Sie tun, was ich sage und wie ich es sage."

John straffte sich noch mehr, was rein körperlich kaum noch möglich war, biss dabei hart die Zähne zusammen, als seine Schussverletzung sich meldete und blickte starr geradeaus, durch den Schreibtischhengst vor sich hindurch. Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er trotzdem den kleinen Bronzeaufsteller wahr, der ihm bis jetzt entgangen war, weil seine Gedanken sich zu sehr um die Frage drehten, was er eigentlich verbrochen hatte, um so bestraft zu werden. „Mycroft Holmes", murmelte er leise.

„Sehr richtig. Holmes. Genau wie Ihr Zielobjekt. Sherlock ist mein kleiner Bruder und dummerweise habe ich ihn in etwas reingezogen, was er in seiner Sturheit nicht überblicken kann. Und zugegeben, habe ich auch keine Lust, ihm die ganzen Hintergründe zu erklären. Und Ihnen auch nicht, also fragen Sie nicht erst. Er denkt, es ist ein Abenteuer, wenn ein Killer ihn jagt. Mom denkt das sicher nicht und sie wird mich dafür verantwortlich machen, wenn ihm etwas passiert. Und da ich nun mal eher hier meinen Dienst verrichte und nicht auf dem Schlachtfeld, brauche ich Sie."

‚Super', dachte John genervt. ‚Eine Familiensache.' Er hatte mit seiner Schwester genug zu tun und wollte sich eigentlich lieber um sie kümmern und um sein eigenes Leben. „Wieso ich, Sir?"

„Sie sind Arzt und können Sherlock bei seinen Abenteuern unterstützen. Sie sind Ausbilder gewesen und ich hoffe, dass Sie das Kind in ihm betreuen können. Ihm ist schnell langweilig und er braucht…" Mycroft Holmes suchte nach dem richtigen Wort. „… einen Spielkameraden."

Mit offenem Mund starrte der Arzt ihn jetzt an und vergaß für eine Sekunde sogar seine Haltung. „Wie bitte?"

„Und außerdem sind Sie einer der schnellsten und besten Schützen, den dieses Land hat. Ich weiß, Sie sind verletzt und brauchen eigentlich Erholung. Aber Sherlock hat einen genialen Geist und den möchte Großbritannien noch eine Weile für sich nutzen, bevor er irgendwann zweifellos in den Wahnsinn abstürzen wird."

John überlegte fieberhaft, wie er hier rauskommen könnte, aber ihm fiel nichts ein. Deshalb seufzte er schließlich resigniert. „Bitte um die Erlaubnis, mich selber erschießen zu dürfen."

„Nicht in meinem Büro." Mycroft sah ihn völlig ernst an. „Sherlock kann einen Menschen in den Wahnsinn treiben. Ich als sein Bruder weiß das und Sie werden es noch merken. Sehen Sie es als Herausforderung. Meine Wortwahl mit dem Schlachtfeld war nicht nur so dahin gesagt. Das werden Sie merken, wenn Sie in seiner Wohnung sind."

„Wohnung? Ich soll bei ihm wohnen?" Das wurde ja immer schlimmer. Er wollte seine Ruhe haben, nach allem, was er in Afghanistan erlebt hatte.

Der Schreibtischhengst stand jetzt auf und kam langsam auf ihn zu. Auf seinen Lippen lag noch immer ein Lächeln, leicht spöttisch, leicht überheblich. Aber in seinen Augen blitzte etwas, was sogar den hartgesottenen Kriegshelden John Watson ein wenig kleiner werden ließ. „Sie werden fürstlich für diesen Job bezahlt. Und wenn er beendet ist, sind Sie ein reicher Arzt, dem der Staat eine schöne Praxis schenken wird, wo er schalten und walten kann, wie er will. Aber es Gnade Ihnen Gott, wenn Sie versagen und Sherlock stirbt. Ihr Leben, Doktor Watson, ist mir keinen Cent wert und ich werde es Ihnen mit Gewalt nehmen lassen und unter Schmerzen, die sich nicht einmal vorstellen können, wenn es nicht so läuft, wie ich es will." Er trat einen Schritt zurück und straffte sich. „Sie fahren zu Sherlock und werden sich bei ihm als Zimmersuchender und Gehilfe anbieten. Er braucht jemanden, auch wenn er es nicht will. Und er wird Sie nehmen, auch wenn er erst mal ablehnt. Bleiben Sie einfach da. Mrs Hudson, die Vermieterin, ist sehr freundlich und wird Sie mögen. Auf Sie hört Sherlock. Schleimen Sie sich bei ihr ein oder umgarnen Sie sie mit Ihrem Soldatencharme. Mir alles egal. Aber Sie werden, bis dieser Killer tot ist, nicht einen Schritt von der Seite meines Bruders weichen."

John schluckte hart. „Ja, Sir."

„Sollte ich Sherlock irgendwo allein antreffen oder jemand teilt mir mit, dass er allein unterwegs war, mache ich Ihnen das Leben zur Hölle. Wenn ihm was passiert, sind Sie tot."

„Verstanden, Sir." John rang mit sich. „Sir…?"

„Ja, Doktor Watson?" Jetzt lächelte Mycroft Holmes wieder überhöflich. Er ging zu seinem Platz zurück.

„Es ist ein Ding, sein Gehilfe zu sein, aber wie soll ich es schaffen, dass er mich überall hin mitschleppt?"

Mit einem jetzt sehr spitzbübischen Grinsen drehte sich Mycroft um. „Ich kenne meinen Bruder und ich kennen seinen Geschmack. Gute Militärärzte und Schützen gibt es durchaus noch ein paar mehr in diesem Land." Langsam drehte er sich um. „Aber keiner von denen fällt so sehr in sein Beuteschema wie Sie. Auch wenn ihm im Jagen ein wenig die Erfahrung fehlt." Er zwinkerte und wurde wieder ernst. „Raus jetzt. Und wagen Sie es nicht, zu versagen."

* * *

„Na toll", schimpfte John vor sich hin. „Und ich dachte, Afghanistan sei schlimm." Er hatte sich schon gewundert, warum man ihn wegen einer leichten Schussverletzung in der Schulter nach Hause geholt hatte. Jetzt wusste er es und er schwankte zwischen dem Wunsch, wieder nach Afghanistan zu gehen und einfach zu desertieren. Das Problem war dieser Mycroft Holmes. Der Typ schien es ernst gemeint zu haben. Und John hielt ihn für mächtig gefährlich oder gefährlich mächtig. Wie man es sehen wollte.

Er winkte sich ein Taxi heran und ließ sich auf den Sitz fallen. „221b Baker Street", sagte er und der Fahrer nickte leicht.

Es ging durch die morgendlichen Straßen der Stadt, durch den zähen Berufsverkehr, vorbei an Geschäften, die gerade öffneten und an Touristen und Einheimischen. Doch nichts davon nahm John wirklich wahr. Ihm ging Mycroft Holmes Forderung nicht aus dem Kopf. Es war ein Ding, einem anderen Menschen was vorzumachen, in Bezug auf Job und Berufswunsch. Aber sollte er ihm wirklich Gefühle vorgaukeln und mehr, nur um in seiner Nähe sein zu können? John ging das zu weit. Viel zu weit. Und wie war der letzte Satz von Mycroft Holmes wohl gemeint? Er seufzte leise.

Es war nicht mal die Sache, dass er ein Mann war und dieser Sherlock auch, die ihn an der Andeutung so sehr störte. John hatte durchaus einen starken Hang zu seinem eigenen Geschlecht, aber normalerweise suchte er sich seine Partner nach eigenen Kriterien und Wünschen aus. Er war doch kein Stricher, der es für Geld mit Jemandem machte. Und er hatte ein Gewissen.

Er wusste ja nicht einmal, wie lange er dieses Spielchen mitspielen musste. Ein paar Tage? Wochen? Monate? Und wenn dieser Sherlock so ein Meister seines Faches war, würde er ihn garantiert durchschauen.

John lächelte leicht. ‚Das ist es', dachte er. Mycroft hin, Gehorsam her. Sherlock Holmes hatte den Ruf, alles sofort zu durchschauen. Er würde ihn sicher sofort wieder wegschicken, wenn er merkte, warum er da war. Und dafür konnte John ja wohl nichts. Jetzt besser gelaunt grinste er vor sich hin und lehnte sich entspannt auf dem Sitz zurück. Wahrscheinlich hatte sich das Problem in wenigen Minuten sowieso erledigt und er konnte heim zu seiner Schwester fahren und sie von ihren geliebten Wein- und Schnapsflaschen fern halten.

* * *

Eine schwarze Tür neben einem kleinen Imbiss. Die Zahlen 221 und das b glänzten golden auf dem dunklen Hintergrund. Und der hübsche Türklopfer war blank geputzt. John benutzte ihn und trat einen Schritt zurück. Er setzte ein unverbindliches Lächeln auf und lauschte den Schritten, die sich der Tür näherten. Kurze Schritte, leicht raschelnd, etwas schleppend. Weiblich, älter.

„Hallo, Mrs Hudson, mein Name ist John Watson. Ich bin hier wegen einer Wohnung", grüßte er nicht allzu militärisch, zumindest für seinen Geschmack und streckte der Frau die Hand entgegen. „Ist das Zimmer noch frei?"

Die ältere Dame hatte sich ein wenig erschrocken, lächelte jetzt aber und nahm die Hand in ihre. Sie schüttelte sie leicht und trat zur Seite. „Ja, das ist noch frei, Mister Watson."

„John", sagte er höflich und senkte die Stimme noch ein wenig, nachdem er ja gemerkt hatte, wie sie anfangs zusammengezuckt war. Er musste sich wirklich schnellstens daran gewöhnen, diesen Militärton abzulegen. „Danke sehr."

Er trat in den Flur und blickte die Treppe hinauf. Als die Frau nach oben deutete, ging er vor. Eine Tür war nur angelehnt und John schob sie auf. Was ihn hier erwartete, war ein Chaos aus Büchern, Schriftstücken und Karten. Dazwischen ein Laptop, ein Handy und… ein Glas mit Augen? Na prima. Er war tatsächlich bei einem Irren gelandet.

„Entschuldigen Sie das Chaos." Mrs Hudson schien sich sichtbar unwohl zu fühlen.

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass eine Lady wie Sie es verursacht hat, Madam, also sollten Sie sich dafür auch nicht entschuldigen." Er lächelte ihr freundlich zu und sah mit Genugtuung, wie sie errötete.

Sie gab einige leise Töne von sich und winkte schließlich ab. „Ihr Vielleicht-Mitbewohner Sherlock Holmes neigt leider zu einigen schlechten Angewohnheiten."

John blickte in die Küche, wo auf einem Tisch Glasapparaturen standen, die offenbar für Experimente genutzt wurden. Sowas hatte er das letzte Mal auf der Universität gesehen. Ansonsten herrschte auf den Abstellflächen ein gewisses Chaos, allerdings ohne jegliches Vorhandensein von Schmutz. Zumindest sauber war der Detektiv. Oder Mrs Hudson putzt hier.

„Was machen Sie denn beruflich, John?", erkundigte sich die Dame neugierig und strahlte, als John das Wort ‚Arzt' aussprach.

Unten ging die Tür, dann eilten weit auslandende Schritte die Treppe empor. Offenbar ein Mann, groß gewachsen, sportlich. Er wurde nicht langsamer, je höher er kam und offenbar nahm er mindestens zwei Stufen auf einmal. Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen.

John sah sich um und blickte im nächsten Moment in zwei blau-grün-graue Augen, die unter einem Vorhang aus gewellten schwarzen Haaren hervor blickten.

‚Okay', dachte er und erinnerte sich, dass dieser Mann vor ihm nur vier Jahre jünger war als er selber. ‚Das ist jetzt frustrierend.' Denn sein Gegenüber, was ihn ebenso neugierig musterte, hatte eine makellose, glatte Haut, die John unweigerlich an eine Marmorstatue erinnerte, markante, hohe Wangenknochen und einen eher markanten, interessanten Mund, der einfach perfekt in das Gesicht passte. Und der sich jetzt zu einem spöttischen Lächeln kräuselte.

„Ah, mein neuer Babysitter. Gehen Sie zurück zu meinem Bruder und sagen Sie ihm höflich, dass er mir mit seinen Hilfsversuchen nicht mehr auf den Geist gehen soll."

„John…"

„Mrs Hudson, danke." Unhöflich deutete Sherlock Holmes auf die Tür, wartete bis die Frau draußen war und verschränkte dann die Arme vor der Brust, was seinem gesamten Aussehen eine unglaubliche Größe und Würde verlieh.

John schluckte, schwankend zwischen einer gewissen Bewunderung für das Aussehen des Mannes und einer leichten Hypnose, die die tiefe Stimme von Sherlock auf ihn ausübte und überlegte fieberhaft. Entweder tat er seinen Job und log Sherlock an oder er gab es zu und ging wieder. Langsam hob er den Blick und traf wieder den des Detektivs. „Verzeihung, hier muss ein Missverständnis vorliegen." Er nahm Haltung an. „Mein Name ist John Watson und ich bin auf der Suche nach einer Bleibe. Und einer Arbeit."

Sherlock musterte ihn weiterhin. „Militärische Haltung, Verletzung der linken Schulter durch einen Schuss, nehme ich an. Sie kommen gerade aus… Afghanistan?"

„Ja, Mister Holmes. Ein Bekannter von mir hat mir den Tipp gegeben, es hier bei Ihnen zu versuchen."

„Mmm." Sherlock Holmes schien ihm kein Wort zu glauben. Und doch ließ er seine Arme langsam sinken und setzte sich auf einen der gemütlichen Sessel. Eine Weile blickte er den neuen Mitbewohner an. „Ich brauche einen Assistenten, der nicht ständig dumme Fragen stellt und gewisse eigene Fähigkeiten mitbringt und keine Skulptur."

John bewegte sich und setzte sich ebenfalls. „Ich bin Militärarzt."

„Ein Arzt." Offenbar war das Interesse bei dem Detektiv jetzt doch geweckt. Allerdings sagte er dazu erst einmal nichts weiter. „Oben ist das zweite Schlafzimmer. Um Essen müssen Sie sich selber kümmern, ich esse eher wenig."

‚Das sieht man', dachte John und musterte die langen, schlanken Beine, die Sherlock jetzt ausstreckte. „Kein Problem."

„Ich spiele gern Geige und kann auch mal ein paar Tage einfach nur Schweigen. Ist das okay für Sie?"

„Sicher. Wenn Sie spielen können."

Diese indirekte Herausforderung nahm der schwarzhaarige Mann mit einem Lächeln an, griff zur Seite, wo an ein Sofa gelehnt eine Geige stand und spielte etwas. Seine Augen fixierten dabei den Arzt. John spürte es und konnte sich doch dem Zauber der Musik, die Sherlock seinem Instrument entlockte, nicht entziehen. Er spielte nicht nur gut, sondern richtig gut. Für einen kalten Menschen, wie er oft beschrieben wurde, brachte er mit Tönen und Noten verdammt viel Wärme und Gefühl rüber.

Als Sherlock das Instrument weglegte, applaudierte John höflich. „Ich bin beeindruckt und habe nichts gegen Ihr Spiel. Ganz im Gegenteil. Es ist sehr beruhigend." Er sah den Stolz, der durch den Körper seines Gegenübers lief und darin mündete, dass die Augen regelrecht strahlten. Komplimente für sein Können, das war also ein Schlüssel zu dem Detektiv. Nun gut, das würde er sich merken. „Und gegen Schweigen habe ich auch nichts", fügte er hinzu. „Nach Monaten des Lärmes und der Geräusche der afghanischen Wüste ist es mir sogar ganz Recht."

Sherlock nickte leicht, schwieg lange, musterte ihn immer wieder und sagte schließlich: „Meinetwegen bleiben Sie." Er stand auf und ging zu seinem Schlafzimmer. Ohne sich umzudrehen, sagte er leise: „Sollten Sie doch ein Spion von Mycroft sein, finde ich es heraus." Damit war die Tür zu und Johns Hochgefühl war verschwunden. Wieso machte Sherlock es ihm so leicht, hier zu bleiben? War es ein Trick oder brauchte er wirklich Hilfe und sah ihn ihm jemanden, der es wert war, getestet zu werden?

* * *

Er saß noch eine ganze Weile auf dem Sessel, bevor er das Haus mit schnellen Schritten verließ. Er fuhr zu seiner vorübergehenden Unterkunft, einem Soldatenwohnheim, holte seine Sachen und seine Waffe und fuhr zurück in die Baker Street. Beziehungsweise ließ sich fahren. Mit seinem Arm war es ihm unmöglich, einen Wagen zu steuern.

Hier war es ruhig. Wo Sherlock wohl steckte? Er ging nach oben, sah sich das Schlafzimmer mit dem Doppelbett, dem Nachtschrank, dem Kleiderschrank und dem einsamen Sessel am Fenster an. Sorgfältig brachte er seine Sachen in dem alten, aber gut erhaltenen Schrank unter und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. Seine Wunde rächte sich und trieb ihm vor Schmerz die Tränen in die Augen. Auf Tabletten musste er verzichten, denn die machten ihn müde. Und als Leibwächter war Müdigkeit sein Feind.

„Mr Watson?", kam die tiefe, ruhige Stimme von Sherlock von unten.

Er quälte sich vom Bett hoch, öffnete die Tür und blickte die Treppe nach unten. „Was ist?"

„Trinken Sie einen Tee mit mir?"

John war völlig verblüfft. Das passte überhaupt nicht zu dem, was er über Sherlock Holmes gehört hatte und zu dem Bild, was er sich von dem Detektiv gemacht hatte. Wortlos ging er die Treppenstufen nach unten und begab sich in die Küche, wo Sherlock am Herd stand und Wasser erwärmte. „Es gibt Wasserkocher", murmelte er leise.

Sherlocks Blick war sofort auf ihn gerichtet. „Warum verzichten Sie auf Schmerzmittel? Sie scheinen nicht der Typ zu sein, der den Helden spielen will."

„Sie machen mich müde und träge und ich hasse das."

Wortlos nickte Sherlock, suchte in einem der Schränke nach Teebeuteln und holte eine Dose hervor, in der frische Kräuter lagerten. Er tat ein paar in ein Teeei, hängte es in eine Kanne und goss das inzwischen kochende Wasser darüber. Zwei Tassen standen im Wohnzimmer, die Teekanne brachte Sherlock. „Milch, Zucker?"

„Nein. Pur." John nahm das überhebliche Lächeln wahr. Natürlich hatte er es geahnt. „Wie komme ich zu der Ehre?"

„Sie suchen einen Job, Doktor. Ich habe einen aktuellen Fall und dachte, Sie hätten Interesse. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob Sie mir eine Hilfe sind, wenn Sie vor Schmerzen kaum stehen können."

„Ich kann nicht nur stehen. Im Notfall kann ich rennen, kämpfen und viele andere Dinge. Machen Sie sich um mich keine Sorgen, Mister Holmes." John schnupperte. Der Tee duftete intensiv und sehr gut. Er sah, wie Sherlock Tee eingoss und nahm seine Tasse. „Der Fall interessiert mich. Ich brauche dringend mal wieder etwas zu tun, was nicht darin besteht, stupiden Befehlen zu folgen."

Sherlock zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wie lange sind Sie in London? Der Bräunung Ihrer Haut nach zu urteilen, seit circa 2 Wochen."

„10 Tage", sagte John. „Sie sind gut."

„Ich beobachte und ziehe meine Schlüsse aufgrund wissenschaftlicher Fakten und Tatsachen. Mehr nicht. Wenn Sie seit 10 Tagen in der Stadt sind und sich nicht völlig abgeschottet haben, sollten Sie wissen, welcher Fall mich interessiert."

‚Na super, ein Test', dachte John. Er nippte an seinem Tee und dachte ein wenig an die Presse. Es ging dort ständig um… „Die angeblichen Selbstmorde."

Der Mann vor ihm stellte die Tasse auf den Tisch und lehnte sich nach vorn. Die Ellenbogen auf die Oberschenkel gestützt und das Kinn auf den Fingerspitzen liegend, sah er sein Gegenüber neugierig an. „Angeblich?"

„Wären es Selbstmorde, würde es Sie kaum interessieren. Nach dem, was man über Sie so hört." John musste ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Offenbar hatte er diesen Superdetektiv gerade ein wenig beeindruckt.

„Ich denke aber, dass es Selbstmorde waren." Die stechenden Augen verengten sich leicht.

„Selbstmord definiere ich als freiwilliges Ausscheiden aus dem Leben. Ein Zwang zur Selbsttötung, ist für mich nicht die Definition eines Selbstmordes. Können wir uns darauf einigen?"

Der linke Mundwinkel zuckte leicht nach oben und Sherlock lehnte sich wieder ein Stück zurück. „Können wir. Wobei wir mit dieser Meinung relativ allein stehen in London."

John trank einige weitere Schlucke. „Das ist mir egal", sagte er ein wenig zu resigniert für seinen eigenen Geschmack. „Was schert mich die Meinung anderer Leute."

„Das sehe ich ähnlich. Aber ich habe die Erfahrung gemacht, dass den meisten Leuten doch nicht egal ist, wie sie in der Öffentlichkeit dastehen." Er schlug ein Bein über das andere, nahm sich seine Tasse und erzählte John dann von den Selbstmorden.

John musste mehrfach schlucken, weil Sherlock schneller redete als jedes Maschinengewehr. Fakten, Daten, Zahlen, medizinische Details, Tatortbeschreibungen, Namen. Er feuerte ihm die Sachen nur so um die Ohren. Irgendwann resignierte er. „Moment, Mister Holmes. Ich bin nur ein Normalsterblicher. Gibt es das auch schriftlich?"

Der Detektiv schien ein wenig unzufrieden und auch etwas erbost, dass John ihn einfach unterbrochen hatte, deutete aber auf einen Hefter, der auf dem Sofa neben John lag. „Dort steht alles drin. Mit Tatortfotos und Zeugenaussagen."

„Was verbindet die Fälle?"

„Gift, Selbstmord, Orte, mit denen die Opfer nichts zu tun hatten. Und doch brachten sie sich dort um. Drei Tote in wenigen Tagen."

John nickte leicht. „Ich weiß, es ist Ihnen egal, aber ich stimme zu. Es stinkt zum Himmel."

Sherlock grinste jetzt und es wirkte echt. „So habe ich mich nicht ausgedrückt. Und, es ist mir nicht egal. Ich kann nicht mit Jemandem an einem Fall arbeiten, der keinen Fall sieht." Seine Lippen waren zu einem dünnen Strich zusammen gepresst, die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt. Doch er sagte nichts weiter, sondern stand auf und ging zu seinem Schlafzimmer. „Es wird bald wieder einen Toten geben", sagte er, ohne sich umzudrehen. „Bis dahin sollten Sie sich in den Fall einarbeiten und sich ausruhen. Und nehmen Sie Ihre verdammten Schmerztabletten. Ich hasse leidende Leute um mich herum."

„Verzeihung, Mister Holmes. Ich werde versuchen, unauffälliger zu leiden", gab John bissig zurück.

„Sherlock", sagte der Schwarzhaarige und blickte über seine Schulter. „Ich heiße Sherlock."

„John."

Die Tür schloss sich hinter dem Detektiv und John hatte das Gefühl, dass alles gut lief. Er fragte sich nur, für wen. Mit einem Seufzen nahm er das Tablettenröhrchen aus seiner Tasche und spülte zwei der Pillen mit etwas Tee hinter. Dann schloss er die Augen.

Es hatte geklappt, er war drin. In Sherlocks Wohnung, seiner Arbeit und mit dem Angebot, ihn Sherlock zu nennen, auch irgendwie in seinem Leben. So wie er den Detektiv einschätze, legte der Mann keinen Wert auf Förmlichkeiten und so war dieses Angebot gleichbedeutend mit einem Angebot, sich zu Duzen.

Die Fragerunde hatte er wohl ganz gut bestanden und sogar immer richtig reagiert, bis auf das eine Mal, wo er zugeben musste, nicht so schnell mitzukommen. Dass Sherlock ihm den Hefter überlassen hatte, sah er als Angebot, aber auch als Aufforderung, sich schleunigst mit dem Fall zu befassen. Er hatte bei den Erklärungen gemerkt, dass der Detektiv offenbar gern über seine Fälle redete. Nur war er wohl so unsozial, wenn man der Klatschpresse und seinem Bruder glauben durfte, dass er niemanden zum Reden hatte.

Langsam hatte John den Eindruck, dass Sherlock keinen Spielkameraden braucht, wie sein Bruder sich so unschön ausgedrückt hatte, sondern einfach einen Freund. Die Frage war, wollte der das überhaupt und konnte er dieser Freund werden? Und was würde Sherlock mit ihm anstellen, wenn er herausfand, dass er doch für Mycroft Holmes arbeitete? Sein Blick fiel wieder auf das Glas in dem die zwei Augen schwammen und ihn anstarrten. Eine Gänsehaut kroch ihm über den Rücken. Und es sollte nicht die Letzte sein.


	2. Kapitel 2: Willkommen im Leben von SH

Vielen lieben Dank fürs Lesen, Reviewen, Folgen und was weiß ich noch alles.

Nachdem wir ja nun alle (hoffentlich) Folge 1 von Staffel 3 kennen, kann ich deutlich sagen: Diese Story hat ab dem Moment, wo wir in der Serie bei Staffel 2 Folge 3 sind, keinerlei Ähnlichkeiten mehr mit dem, was die BBC und zeigt. Dort trennen sich die Wege von Story und Serie ganz deutlich. Ähnlichkeiten danach sind tatsächlich rein zufällig.

* * *

„Waaaaah!" John griff sich mit der rechten Hand an seine Brust, weil er das dumpfe Gefühl hatte, sein Herz würde stehen bleiben. Aber es schlug doch weiter. Sogar richtig schnell. „Verdammt, wo bin ich hier nur reingeraten", brummte er leise. Er hörte die Tür klappen.

„Was ist los?", erkundigte sich Sherlock, nicht wirklich besorgt, sondern eher genervt.

„Der Kopf im Kühlschrank."

„Was ist damit? Er ist tot, kein Grund zu schreien."

John sah den Mann erstaunt an, schluckte einen Kommentar runter und atmete tief durch. „Ich habe mich einfach nur erschreckt. Normalen Menschen passiert sowas."

Sherlock lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen den Türrahmen. „Und ich bin nicht normal?"

„Du…" Er sah ihn kurz an, bemerkte aber keine negative Reaktion aufgrund der Anrede und sprach weiter. „Du denkst schneller, als ein Computer, redest so schnell, dass ich dir kaum folgen kann. Siehst Dinge, die ich so nicht sehe und vielleicht nie lernen werde zu sehen. Du hast ein Glas mit Augen auf dem Wohnzimmertisch stehen und einen abgetrennten Kopf eines Menschen im Kühlschrank. Das ist nicht normal."

„Was ist es dann? Krank, pervers, abartig?" Sherlocks Augen funkelten.

John suchte nach dem richtigen Wort. „Merkwürdig. Und… wieso liegt der Kopf im Kühlschrank?"

„Ich will etwas herausfinden. Du bist Arzt und hast Dinge so gelernt, wie man sie dir beigebracht hat. Und hast im Krieg sicher auch alle Verletzungen nach Lehrbuch behandelt. Oder nicht?" Seine Stimme triefte vor Zynismus.

„Nein. Ich musste mehr als einmal improvisieren." John sah, dass Sherlock diese Antwort erwartet hatte. „Ja, es stimmt, ich habe für mich dadurch neue Erkenntnisse gewonnen."

„Neue Erkenntnisse, die…"

Er hasste solche Spielchen, spielte aber mit. „Neue Erkenntnisse, die mir jetzt helfen, Verletzungen vielleicht auch mal mit anderen Augen zu sehen."

„Na sowas aber auch."

‚Verdammter Zyniker', dachte John. Gleichzeitig erwachte in ihm so etwas wie Respekt. Dieser Typ, der ihn jetzt so überheblich angrinste, tat Dinge, die andere sicher als krank ansahen. Er gewann daraus Erkenntnisse, die ihm wiederum halfen, Verletzungen an Leichen besser einzuordnen. Erkenntnisse, die ihn schneller machten und besser.

„Suchst du etwas zu Essen?", erkundigte sich der Detektiv völlig überflüssigerweise, denn was sonst sollte John am Kühlschrank machen. Das wussten sie beide. „Da ist nichts drin, was normale Leute essen", beantwortet er seine gestellte Frage deshalb auch selber.

„Auch egal. Ich leg mich hin." John war es im Moment wirklich egal. Er war müde, seine Schulter tat immer noch etwas weh, trotz der Medikamente. Und Sherlocks bloße Anwesenheit animierte ihn zu ständiger Wachsamkeit. In Gegenwart dieses Mannes durfte er sein Gehirn nicht eine Sekunde abschalten.

Er merkte, dass Sherlock ihm nachsah, als er nach oben ging, aber von dem Detektiv kam kein Kommentar und er hatte nicht mal Lust, ihm eine gute Nacht zu wünschen. Eigentlich war es dafür auch noch zu zeitig, denn es war gerade mal früher Nachmittag. John war ein wenig verwirrt, als er auf die Uhr sah. Er musste nach dem Tee eine Weile im Sessel geschlafen haben. Egal. Er wollte nur noch weiterschlafen.

* * *

Ein leises Klopfen hatte ihn geweckt. Oder hatte er es nur geträumt? Müde rieb er sich über die Augen. Langsam stemmte er sich aus dem Bett hoch. Verwirrt sah er sich um. Wo war er? Wie spät war es? Er sah auf seine Uhr. Offenbar war es morgens, 6:34 Uhr um genau zu sein. Verwirrt blickte er auf das Datum, welches die Uhr auch anzeigte, nahm sein Handy und rieb sich wieder über die Augen. Das war das falsche Datum. Oder er hatte einen ganzen Tag verschlafen. Erschrocken sprang er aus dem Bett und zog sich an. Dabei bemerkte er, dass es seiner Schulter ganz gut ging. Die Ruhe hatte ihr gut getan. Definitiv. Aber wieso hatte er einen ganzen Tag geschlafen? Über 30 Stunden?

Er öffnete die Tür zu seinem neuen Schlafzimmer, schaltete dabei seine SMS durch und fand eine, wo er die Nummer nicht kannte.

* * *

Du hast die Ruhe gebraucht. Essen ist im Kühlschrank. Mrs Hudson war so nett, aber nur ausnahmsweise. Bin beim Yard. SH

* * *

SH? Sherlock Holmes sicher. John speicherte sich die Nummer ab und fragte sich für eine Sekunde, woher Sherlock seine Nummer kannte. Doch dann drängte sich ein anderer Gedanke weiter in den Vordergrund. Was meinte der Mann mit ‚Ruhe gebraucht'? Er stöhnte auf. Darum fühlte sich sein Kopf so wattig an. Natürlich. Sherlock hatte ihm etwas in den Tee getan. Dieser Mann war…

Das Problem war, John konnte nicht mal richtig sauer sein. Denn der Schlaf hatte ihm verdammt gut getan. Er fühlte sich immer besser, hatte einen Bärenhunger und Durst. In der Küche stand in einer Thermoskanne Tee, im Kühlschrank standen Wasser und Saft. Es gab Toast, Milch, Wurst, Marmelade. Und es lag sogar in einem anderen Fach als der Kopf, den John mit etwas Mühe ignorierte.

Gierig machte er sich etwas zu Essen und schlang es hinter. Er stellte fest, dass er immer noch hungrig war, machte sich noch einmal etwas und schlang auch das hinter. Dazu trank er die gesamte Thermoskanne Tee leer, eine halbe Flasche Orangensaft und zwei Gläser Wasser. Noch nie im Leben hatte er solchen Hunger gehabt. Und schon lange nicht mehr hatte er sich nach dem Frühstück so gut gefühlt.

Er ging ins Bad, duschte, huschte nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet nach oben in sein Zimmer und zog sich an. Jetzt fühlte er sich richtig gut. Es ging ihm blendend. Bis er ins Wohnzimmer kam.

„Mister Holmes", sagte er erschrocken. „Was…"

„Wo ist Sherlock?"

„Bei der Polizei."

„Und warum sind Sie hier? Das ist kein Urlaub für Sie, Doktor Watson."

John wurde sauer. „Ihr Bruder hat mich unter Drogen gesetzt und ich habe ungefähr 30 Stunden geschlafen. Sie haben mir nicht gesagt, dass er zu Gemeingefährlichkeiten neigt."

„Nun, jetzt wissen Sie es." Mycroft grinste. „Das sieht ihm ähnlich. Ahnt er, wer Sie sind?"

„Keine Ahnung, was er ahnt. Er hat mir die Akten gegeben zu diesen Selbstmorden und sagt, dass ich hier wohnen und mit ihm arbeiten kann. Und er war wohl der Ansicht, dass ich fit werden muss und dafür Schlaf brauche. Und er scheint niemand zu sein, der darüber diskutiert oder die Meinung eines anderen Menschen berücksichtigt."

Das Grinsen wurde ein wenig erstaunt. „Das würde ja heißen, dass Sherlock sich Gedanken über Sie macht."

„Er ist kein Eisblock. Warum sollte er sich nicht um einen anderen Menschen sorgen?"

Der Mann erhob sich langsam und ging zur Tür. „Ich war nie hier. Gute Arbeit, Watson."

John hatte keine Ahnung, was er gesagt hatte, dass der Mann zufrieden ging. Und es war ihm eigentlich auch egal. Hauptsache Mycroft Holmes war weg. Und er würde Sherlock sicher nicht sagen, dass der Mann hier gewesen war.

Er überlegte, was er tun sollte. Er hätte Lust, Schwimmen zu gehen oder Joggen. Aber beides war sicher nicht förderlich für seine Schulter. Deshalb holte er sich die Akte, die er mit hoch in sein Zimmer genommen hatte und fing an, sich die Fakten einzuprägen. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er das Bedürfnis, sich vor Sherlock nicht als Vollidiot darzustellen.

* * *

Der Detektiv kam am frühen Abend gut gelaunt nach Hause und sah zufrieden aus, als er John auf dem Sofa liegend und lesend vorfand. „Wie weit bist du?", fragte er sofort.

John hatte nicht vor, hier komplett das Opfer zu spielen, Auftrag hin oder her. „Du hast mich vergiftet."

„Nein. Dann wärst du jetzt tot. Ich habe dich unter Drogen gesetzt, eine Valiummischung um genau zu sein." Er sah zufrieden aus und hatte nicht im Mindesten ein Schuldbewusstsein. „Und offenbar hat die Ruhe dir gut getan."

Um nicht direkt zugeben zu müssen, dass Sherlock mal wieder Recht hatte, widmete er sich wieder der Akte. „Hier drin steht nicht wirklich viel."

Sherlock setzte sich auf den Sessel und warf einen Blick auf die Seite. „Manchmal ist völlig unerheblich, was da ist. Es ist wichtig, was nicht da ist."

Irritiert blickte John seinen neuen Mitbewohner an. „Allgemein oder auf den Fall bezogen?"

„Eher allgemein."

„Gut." Er widmete sich wieder der Akte.

Sherlock blickte auf den anderen Sessel. „War Besuch hier?"

John sah den Sessel fassungslos an. Wie war es möglich, dass Sherlock das sehen konnte, dass sein Bruder dort gesessen hatte? „Ja", sagte er deshalb. Leugnen war zwecklos. „Wieso fragst du?"

„Weil da ein Briefumschlag steckt." Er nahm ihn und sah ihn an. Seine Finger tasteten über das Papier. „Geld?"

John nahm ihn und sah hinein. Er zog die Geldscheine hervor. „Ja. Ein Freund aus der Armee hat mir das gebracht. Er hatte Schulden bei mir." Er grinste. „Da fällt mir ein: Ich wollte noch einkaufen." Langsam stand er auf und verzog leicht das Gesicht. „Autsch." Er sah Sherlock an. „Es ist alles okay. Kein Grund, mir wieder heimlich Drogen zu verabreichen."

Sherlock musterte ihn, stimmte aber wohl der Selbstdiagnose zu. Mit einem Wink entließ er John. Der schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf, holte sich eine Jacke und lief zur Tür.

„Brauchst du was?"

„Nein."

John musterte ihn kurz und verschwand nach draußen.

* * *

Der Pfefferminztee ist alle. SH

* * *

John schüttelte den Kopf, als er die SMS las… auf der Treppe zu seiner Wohnung. Die Nachricht kam ein wenig spät. Er betrat den Raum. „Hallo, bin wieder da."

„Tee hast du keinen mitgebracht."

„Die SMS kam ein wenig spät. Aber ich habe Pfefferminztee mitgebracht." John sah den überraschten Blick. Doch er wurde schnell wieder gleichgültig.

„Du magst ihn also auch."

„Ja. Gern sogar." Er räumte seine Sachen in den Kühlschrank ein, schloss die Tür und öffnete sie kurz wieder. „Wo ist der Kopf?"

„In der Wanne."

„Wa… okay. Gut, dass ich heute morgen geduscht habe." Er macht für sich und Sherlock Tee. „Ich würde mich gern mit dir über den Fall unterhalten. Aber nur, wenn du in einem Tempo redest, wo ich mitkomme."

Das tiefe Seufzen von Sherlock klang durch den Raum. Es schien eine wahnsinnige Bitte zu sein, sich dem langsamen Tempo eines normalintelligenten Menschen anpassen zu müssen. Aber offenbar war es im Rahmen des Machbaren, denn Sherlock sagte nach einer Weile: „Einverstanden."

Den Rest des Abends saßen sie zusammen und redeten über den Fall. Nur über den Fall. Stundenlang. Und John musste sich immer mehr anstrengen, um Sherlock nicht in jedem zweiten Satz zu sagen, wie toll er seine Fähigkeiten fand. Wobei es ihm ein paar Mal doch heraus rutschte.

„Warum sagst du das ständig?", erkundigte sich Sherlock gegen Mitternacht dann auch ein wenig genervt und sichtlich irritiert.

„Weil es die Wahrheit ist. Ich bin wirklich erstaunt, wie ein Mensch solche Kleinigkeiten erkennen kann und welche Schlüsse du in welcher Geschwindigkeit ziehen kannst. Ich finde es absolut beeindruckend." John zuckt mit den Schultern. „Tut mir leid, wenn es dich nervt. Aber ich habe noch nie einen Menschen wie dich getroffen und ich bin hin und weg."

Die Verwirrung verschwand. Stattdessen lächelte Sherlock leicht und wie es aussah, fast ein wenig verlegen. „Das ist eigentlich keine große Sache. Nun gut, ich bin natürlich sehr viel intelligenter als die meisten Menschen und habe schon sehr früh angefangen, meinen Geist zu schulen, aber Deduktion kann jeder lernen und auch ein gewisses Maß an Ordnung in seinem Kopf."

John lehnte sich auf dem Sessel ein wenig nach vorn. „Wie meinst du das? Ordnung?"

„Menschen nutzen nur einen kleinen Teil ihrer Fähigkeiten und dann zu 90 Prozent dazu, sich Dinge zu merken, die völlig nutzlos sind. Allgemeinwissen ist toll. Aber es ist meist sehr nutzlos."

„Aber in einem Gespräch braucht man Allgemeinwissen. Smalltalk ohne Allgemeinwissen geht nicht."

„Pah", machte Sherlock und winkte ab. „Smalltalk. Unsinn. Das ist reine Zeitverschwendung. In einem menschlichen Gehirn steckt eine nahezu unbegrenzte Speicherfähigkeit. Man muss nur die Ablage schulen, um Informationen auch wieder zu finden."

„Ach, du arbeitest mit einem Gedächtnispalast, nicht wahr?"

„Richtig. Wie die meisten hochintelligenten Menschen. Es hat sich bewährt, um Informationen zu sortieren, visualisieren, speichern und vor allen Dingen, wieder zu finden." Sherlock blickte John interessiert an. „Willst du es lernen?"

„Ich weiß nicht… Kann das jeder?"

„Du hast studiert und bist Arzt. Natürlich kannst du das lernen. Der Rest der Welt interessiert mich nicht."

„Aber so ein Palast ist doch riesig… da brauche ich ja schon Jahre, um ihn gedanklich aufzubauen."

„Nein, nein, nein. Nimm das nicht so wörtlich", erklärte Sherlock, mit einem für ihn hohen Maß an Interesse und Ruhe. „Es kann alles sein. Räume eigenen sich besonders gut, weil man viele Dinge unterbringen kann. Mein Gedächtnispalast…" Er zögerte und schwieg.

John sah ihn neugierig an. Dann wurde ihm klar, warum der Detektiv so plötzlich schwieg. „Es ist ein Ort, der nur dir gehört, den nur du kennst und betreten kannst. Es ist okay, wenn du mir das nicht sagen willst. Hilf mir einfach, meinen Palast zu bauen, damit ich besser mein Hirn nutzen kann. Ist für uns beide gut."

„Richtig." Er schien verwirrt über sein eigenes Zögern und noch verwirrter über Johns Verständnis dessen, was er gar nicht erklärt hatte. John fand, dass er verdammt viele Gefühle zeigte und keineswegs kalt war. „Du brauchst als Grundlage einen Ort, wo es verschiedene Gegenstände gibt, die du ganz genau kennst und detailliert vor dir siehst. An diesen Sachen kannst du dann andere anknüpfen. Aber das kann ich dir ein anderes Mal erklären. Wenn du heute schlafen gehst, versuch einfach in deinem Traum in diesen Palast zu gehen. Es wird nicht klappen, aber das macht nichts. Versuch es immer wieder. Wenn du im Traum dort bist, ist es dein Ort. Dann ist dein Unterbewusstsein offen, um Dinge aufzunehmen. Dann kennst du auch diesen Ort ganz genau."

John trank seinen letzten Rest Tee aus. „Und man kann ihn dann beliebig erweitern?"

„Ja. Darum eignen sich Häuser sehr gut. Man kann sie immer weiter ausbauen."

„Und irgendwann ist es ein Palast…" John lächelte und stand auf. „Danke, Sherlock", sagte er leise.

„Wofür?"

„Dass du die Geduld aufbringst, mir ein wenig zu helfen."

Sherlock stand ebenfalls auf. „Ist nur zu meinem eigenen Vorteil. Je besser du mir folgen kannst, desto weniger Rücksicht muss ich auf deine Unzulänglichkeiten nehmen."

John ging lachend nach oben. Wie sollte er anders auf diese eigentlich-Beleidigung reagieren? Das war Sherlock. Der Mann faszinierte ihn. War es im ersten Moment sein Aussehen gewesen und im zweiten die Stimme, so wurde John mit jeder Minute, die er mit diesem ungewöhnlichen Detektiv in einem Raum verbrachte, mehr und mehr von seinem Geist angezogen.

Er zog sich einen Pyjama an, lauschte, als er Sherlock unten Geige spielen hörte und legte sich in sein Bett. Er schloss die Augen, atmete tief und ruhig durch und fing an, gedanklich einen Raum zu bauen. Einen Raum, um Erinnerungen darin platzieren zu können. Die Sache mit der Deduktion würde er sicher noch von Sherlock lernen. Einfach, indem er lernte, Dinge zu sehen, die auch der Detektiv sah.

John lächelte leicht, Sekunden bevor er einschlief. Vielleicht war der Job doch nicht so schlimm, wie er gedacht hatte.


End file.
